Varajena
and Nedeniss gazing at the army attacking Risdraom's capitol, Irth-Khanha during the surprise attack]]The Varajena is a race that evolved in Beaghonho and ruled it over 3200 years. They are named the overlords of Beaghonho as they once ruled every corner in the dimension, but a schism divided them and started The War of the Portal. The Varajena can be divided in two categories, the Varajena-Rohvaneo are the rulers and possess unimaginable powers. The Vharajeno are the subjects of the Varajena-Rhovaneo. Appearance Although many Varajena were humanoid shaped there were some that had other shapes. The Varajena are very different, some have flesh, some doesn't, some have scales while others have skin. Notable Varajena-Rhovaneo *Risdraom (Alive) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Life *Nedeniss (Missing) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Peace *Melqua (Dead) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Love *Kaissden (Missing) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Dimensions *Tanrakough (Alive) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Reality *Hakuliri (Missing) : Varajeno-Rhovaneo of Lies *Nynysull (Dead) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Space *Suddusk (Dead) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Hate *Tirilough (Alive) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of War *Ircerler (Missing) : Varajena-Rhovaneo of Death Relationships between the Varajena-Rhovaneo *Risdraom: Married to Nedeniss *Nedeniss: Married to Risdraom, Older Sister of Melqua *Melqua: Younger Sister of Nedeniss *Kaissdan: Older Brother of Nynysull *Tanrakhough: Befriended with Hakuliri until the war, after the war he went searching for Hakuliri *Hakuliri: Befriended with Tanrakough until the war, he went missing during the war *Nynysull: Younger Sister of Kaissdan *Suddusk: Befriended with Ircerler *Tirilough: Younger Sister of Ircerler *Ircerler: Older Brother of Tirilough The War of the Portal The War of the Portal was a schism that divided the Varajena-Rhovaneo, and the Vharajeno that chose their sides, in 3271. It started when Ircerler attacked, Irtho-Khanha, the capital of Risdraom's realm. 3271---Start of The War of the Portal with the surprise attack on Irtho-Khanha. 3274---Siege of Irtho-Khanha is lifted as Melqua aids Risdraom. 3299---Anthey-Hlynhroth, capitol of Melqua's realm sieged and destroyed by Tirilough who joins the war and kills Melqua. 3308---Varajena-Rhovaneo that did not participate in the war are placed before an ultimatum, join or die. They are given 50 years before the ultimatum ends. 3343---Sides have been chosen and lines are drawn, the war reaches a peak. 3368---Battle of the Nanend Plains, Tanrakough loses the battle and retreats with his remaining troops towards Carmist. 3374---Siege of Carmist, Suddusk attacks the Fortress while in pursuit of Tanrakough. 3390---Humiliation of Suddusk, Suddusk lost the battle at Dillhelm and committed suicide. 3415---Tanrakough tasked to attack Suddusk's capital with an army granted by Risdraom. 3437---Suddusk's capital conquered by Tanrakough. 3495---Nedeniss invades Hakuliri's realm. 3556---Nedeniss goes missing after her campaign against Hakuliri. 3557---Risdraom crippled by the news of his wife's disappearance. He becomes enraged and gathers the remianing Varajena-Rhovaneo that chose his side. 3588---Plans to assault enemy capitals are being made. 3600---Plans set in motion as armies are preparing and recruiting new troops for the coming (final) battle. 3699---Armies clash at the Lifeforge, Risdraom wins. Nynysull died in the battle and Kaissdan went missing, he is presumed dead. 3750---Cloud Ocean created by the Lifeforge to make a border dividing the two sides. 3793---War ends with the disappearance of Ircerler, most of the Varajena-Rhovaneo are either dead or missing. Category:Horakoeri Category:Creatures Category:Sapient Creatures Category:Omnivores